Po's True Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po and Tigress are dating and everything is perfect. But one dark, rainy night a stranger from Po's past comes to the Jade Palace begging for his help. Will this stranger take Po away from Tigress or will he remian with her? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Po's True Love

Po was in the training area practicing his punches and kicks. Master Shifu always said to practice every day then try to meditate. Sweat poured from his body as he continued punching. Then at last he took a deep breath and went into the kitchen to get some water. It was a cool spring evening and he thought he would go meditate before fixing dinner. He sat under a shady tree and slowly closed his eyes. Po tried to clear his mind but all he could think about was Tigress. After saving the Valley of Peace from Tia-Lung they began to really like each other. Soon after a few short months Po worked up the courage to ask Tigress out. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Flashback scene:_ Tigress was in her room meditating when she heard a knock on her door. Opening her eyes she said "Enter". Po stepped in with a small smile on his face._

_ "Hey Tigress hope I am not interrupting anything", he said softly._

_ "I was just meditating", Tigress said softly. She gazed into his blue eyes and felt her heart race with excitement. "Did you need something Po?" she asked as her tail swished back and forth._

_ "Um I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Po asked nervously._

_ Tigress's eyes widened as her tail stopped as she said", Like a date?"_

_ "Uh no I mean we can go as friends if you want but if you want to call it a date then that is cool too", Po said trying to hide the blush that was forming. _

_Then he heard Tigress purring as she said", I would love to go on a date with you Po"._

_ "Awesome", he said as he gave her a loving look. End scene_

After that Po told Tigress how he truly felt about her. He said he loved her fighting spirit, her loyalty to her friends, her kindness, and he really loved her eyes. Tigress's smiled so big when she heard those words that she kissed Po. Ever since then they began dating. Po was trying his best to make Tigress happy because she made him happy. While trying to meditate he felt something tickling his nose. He swiped it away and tried to concentrate but the tickling feeling returned. He opened his eyes to see an orange and black tail on his nose. Looking up he saw Tigress standing on a tree branch using her tail to tickle Po's nose. "Hello my Dragon Warrior", Tigress said with a seductive smirk.

"Hello my beautiful Tigress", Po said with a loving look. He wanted to just stare at her beautiful eyes but he was trying to take his training more seriously. Well he did take it seriously it was just now that he was dating Tigress he didn't want to lose her. So, he would train harder so he could always protect her. "Sorry Tigress but I have to meditate can we talk later kitten", he said softly. He didn't want Tigress to think that he didn't want to spend time with her but he had to train so he could protect her.

"Oh come on my sweet dumpling surely you trained enough for one day", Tigress purred swishing her tail back and forth. He loved to hear her purring it was just so beautiful.

"Just a few more minutes okay kitten", he said trying to keep his heart beat to slow down. Just then Tigress leapt on top of him and began kissing him. Po kissed back as he held her in a tight embrace. When they let go he stroked her fur with one of his fingers. "I guess I could take a break", he said as he sat Tigress on his lap.

"That is better my sweet dumpling", Tigress said softly as she rested her head on his chest. They watched the sun set as they held each other tightly. "It is so beautiful isn't it Po", Tigress said as they watched the sun set.

"Not as pretty as you Tigress", Po whispered in her ear. Tigress blushed at the compliment as she held him tighter. Soon Po heard Tigress stomach growl and he led her back to the Jade Palace. She sat down and watched Po prepare his famous noodle soup. The rest of the Furious Five soon appeared along with Master Shifu. They all ate in peace as Po was telling them a funny story that his dad told him in the noodle shop. Soon night fell and Po walked Tigress to her room. "Night Kitten", Po said as he kissed her lips.

"Good night my Dragon Warrior", Tigress said sweetly. Po went to sleep having sweet dreams about Tigress and Tigress had sweet dreams about Po. Soon it was pouring down rain and in the middle of the night a stranger was knocking on the door of the Jade Palace. Master Shifu was the first to be awakened and opened the door to see who it was. Standing in the pouring rain in a blue dress wearing a black cloak was a black panther. She had sapphire blue eyes and dark black fur.

"May I help you young lady", Shifu asked trying to sound polite. He allowed the young panther in for she was shaking with cold.

"Please I must see the Dragon Warrior", the lady panther said in a soft voice. Soon the Furious Five were up to see what was all the commotion. Po walked with Tigress but when he saw the black panther his face went a few shades whiter.

"Po are you alright?" Tigress asked in a worried tone. Po didn't speak but slowly walked toward the lady panther.

"Leah", he said softly.

The female panther saw Po and her eyes widened as she shouted" Po!" Suddenly she ran toward him and leapt into his arms sobbing. "Thank goodness I found you", Leah sobbed. Tigress's chest tightened as her tail swished in an agitated way. She did not like this stranger all over her Po but what really frightened her was Po knew her. How did he know her?

"Easy Leah what is wrong?" Po asked trying to calm her down.

"I went out to gather supplies but I was robbed by bandits and managed to get away. But then I got lost and it began to rain but thankfully I found the Jade Palace and I knew you were here so I came to ask for your help. Please Po help me get home", she sobbed.

"Easy Leah calm down you are safe no need to be frightened", Po said softly while stroking her back. Now Tigress began to glare at the panther for she did not like where this was going. She cleared her throat to remind Po that they were all there too. "Oh um guys this is my friend Leah, she is from a nearby village. Leah these are my friends Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Crane, Tigress, and Master Shifu", he said softly.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you", Leah said with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too my dear but it is getting late and we all need our rest", Master Shifu said softly.

"Of course Master", Po said as he led Leah to a hallway. Tigress silently followed trying to fight back a growl. "Don't worry Leah I will show you to a nice warm bed", Po said gently.

"Po may I please stay in your room?" Leah asked for she was too scared to be alone. Tigress stopped dead in her tracks as she waited to hear Po's reply.

"Um okay Leah I guess it couldn't hurt", he said shyly as he led her in his room. _She _was going to sleep in _her_ panda's room. Oh now Tigress was growling with anger as her claws clenched and unclenched. She didn't know why she was so angry at this Leah. Po was just being a good friend and the poor panther had been through a terrible ordeal. But what if she had feelings for Po? The very thought of losing Po to anyone made Tigress's chest tightened. She shook the idea from her mind as she tried to get some sleep but all she could do was think about was Po being in Leah's arms. Tigress awoke to see Po cooking breakfast for everyone. A smile came to her face as she decided to greet her warrior. But before she could she saw Leah sitting by Po and her heart began to ache. "Here Leah after a good breakfast I will take you safely back home", Po promised with a smile.

"Thanks Po I am sorry if I am troubling you in any way", Leah said softly.

"Oh it is nothing I am the Dragon Warrior after all", Po said with a smile. Then he saw Tigress and his smile widened as he approached her. "Morning kitten", he said softly as he gently kissed her lips. Tigress began to purr as she kissed him back.

"Morning dumpling", Tigress said back. She sat at the table and soon the others were waking up for breakfast. Po served all of them as he sat down. Leah was on his right and Tigress on his left. Soon everyone was eating as Leah began to tell some stories about her and Po when they were young. Tigress watched sadly as she saw Po's eyes sparkle as he helped tell the stories with Leah. He laughed at the funny times they had when some older kids were chasing them and Po bumped into a tree and a honey hive landed on one of the kid's heads as the bees chased away the rest.

"Hey Po maybe when you take me back home. Maybe you could stay awhile so we can catch up", Leah said with a grin. She seemed to be doing a lot better since last night.

"Sure Leah maybe I could stay a couple of days. It would be great to hang out with you again", Po said with a smile. Tigress almost choked on her food as she fought back tears. Po might be leaving and what if he didn't come back? The thought nearly broke Tigress's heart. After breakfast Po prepared for his trip to take Leah back home. Tigress was in the door way with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"You will be coming back right?" she asked trying to keep the fear out of her tone.

"Of course I am coming back Tigress don't worry", Po said. "I'll see you in a few days be safe kitten and try not to miss me too much", he said as he winked at her. He gave her a gentle kiss as he held his pack with one hand. Then he met Leah down the hall and took her hand. Tigress watched them leave the Jade Palace as a tear fell from her face.

"Bye Po, please come back to me", she whispered. Within a few days Tigress wasn't herself. Po should have been back by now but he wasn't. Maybe he remembered how much fun he had with Leah and decided to stay with her. No Po wouldn't do that to them especially not her. He would have least said goodbye but she knew he would return. At least she hoped he would return. She went outside to meditate but felt the tears fall from her face.

"Hey kitten I'm back", called a familiar voice. Tigress opened up her eyes to see Po standing just a few inches from her. Out of pure happiness she pounced on him. "I missed you too kitten" Po said as he held her.

"I thought you were going to stay with Leah", Tigress said sadly.

"What look Tigress Leah is just an old friend I see her like as a kid sister. Besides I don't think her husband and kids would be too happy", Po said gently.

"Leah is married with kids?" Tigress asked in shock.

"Yeah she got married a while ago before I became the Dragon Warrior and had her first son last year who she named Po and had her daughter Jasmine when I became the Dragon Warrior", he explained. "Why would you think I would leave you for her?" Po asked.

"Because you seemed so happy when you saw her and all those stories you told us. I was just scared that you may start to fall for her", Tigress said sadly.

"Now why would I leave my true love for someone else?" Po asked with a smile.

"Really I am your true love?" Tigress asked with a smile.

"Yep, am I yours?" Po asked.

"Always my Dragon Warrior always", she said softly.

"So, you were really jealous huh?" Po asked.

"Very jealous", Tigress said as she held Po tighter.

"Well don't be because no one will ever take me from you because you are the only one for me", Po said.

"And you are the only one for me too Po", Tigress said with a smile. Then they kissed and Tigress was so happy to have Po back in her arms where he belonged.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
